


The Graveyard

by Jessiikaa15



Series: Aestibus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th Year, Different Graveyard, Fighting, Humor, Insanity, Language, No mouth filter, Smartass Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/pseuds/Jessiikaa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry landed in the graveyard at the end of the triwizard tournament, his on the spot action changed a few things. And Harry decides, if he's going to die, well, he might as well go out in true marauder style! Random fic, rating for language!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/gifts).



> Warning: Language, torture, maybe a bit of blood.
> 
> Disclaimer; I am not J.K
> 
> This is for my friend, in the hope that it makes you smile :)

 

As soon as Harry touched the cup he knew there was something wrong, he felt an uncomfortable hooking at the navel before he and Cedric were portkey’d away. Harry slammed in to the ground and barely kept his balance, the cup was dropped and it rolled away, Cedric looked around wearily as did Harry.

“Part of the 3rd task?” He asked and Harry shook his head, he recognised the area and he knew nothing good could be happening.

“No, wands out and keep down,” Harry said lowly, he heard a shuffling and his scar erupted in pain; Voldemort was here.

“Kill the spare,” A hissing voice ordered and there was a flash of green light, Harry summoned a gravestone that caught the blast and exploded, he stunned Cedric to make it look as if the curse had hit. To his disgust and fury, Pettigrew grabbed him and tied him to a tombstone, he caught sight of it _Tom Riddle Sr,_ and almost snorted at Voldemort’s morbid humour. As soon as the rat’s back was turned Harry twisted his wrist to wandlessly untie himself, he had to grip the stone and the ropes to keep them in position. Pettigrew was fixing up a cauldron and he placed the bundle in the water, Harry heard it drop to the bottom and Pettigrew began.

“Bone from the father unknowingly stolen, you will revive your son.” A grey powder rose from the grave and fell in to the cauldron which hissed and flashed a deep black, Pettigrew took out a knife and walked over to the cauldron.

“Flesh from a servant willingly given, you will revive your master,” Pettigrew raised the knife and then to Harry’s horror, sliced off his own hand, he gave a pained wail and cauldron shone red. The rat walked over to him and stuck the knife in his arm,

“Blood from the enemy, you will revive your foe,” Harry was mentally screaming, _TAKE MY BLOOD YOU BASTARD, I HOPE IT MAKES YOU BURN._ The cauldron went a blinding white and Harry shut his eyes, he could hear it bubbling before the light disappeared and it was silent, he scar was nearly blinding with pain, but he locked it behind his Occlumency so he could focus.

“Robe me,” Fear clenched at Harry’s heart as the voice spoke. “My wand wormtail,” Harry could feel it in the air, the evil twisting magic and he swallowed hard.

“Harry Potter,” the voice breathed and Harry opened his eyes to look in to the slitted crimson pupils of Lord Voldemort, he had risen again and Harry knew he was dead. He was going to die in the graveyard, but damn it if he wasn’t going to go out with a bang, the thought brought a smirk to his face.

“Tom Riddle,” he imitated the man’s voice and the snake like face contorted in to an expression of rage, Harry’s scar burst and he pushed it back.

“Your arm wormtail,”

The snivelling rat crawled forward and held out his arm and the bone white wand was pressed to the Dark Mark, Harry nearly bit through his lip to stop any sound coming out. Suddenly the sky was filled with black streaks as the death eaters apperated to their master’s side, each of them fell to there knees and crawled to kiss his robes, Harry didn’t bother to contain his snort at the fact the purebloods were kissing the robes of a halfblood. Voldemort began a grand speech and Harry was amazed at the man’s astounding arrogance, he referred to himself in 3rd person and Harry shook his head.

“I confess myself disappointed,” he told them and Harry scoffed.

“Yeah I would too if I came out of a cauldron looking like that.” Harry said loudly and then froze, he had absolutely no idea what possessed him to say that out loud and then he had the bizarre urge to laugh at the stunned look at came across Voldemort’s face for a second before it twisted in to anger.

“Quiet Potter, I have done what no other has done before. I've-,”

“Successfully become the only snake-human hybrid in existence, congratulation, gold star.”

What in Merlin’s name was wrong with him Harry thought furiously, there were gasps from the death eaters and Voldemort was pissed, the magic in their air became really oppressive making Harry’s breath catch slightly.

“You will die tonight, Potter,” Voldemort snarled and Harry nodded seriously.

“Yeah, you’ve said that a few times before, but we all know how that worked out if you catch my drift.”

That was it, he was clinically insane, Voldemort hissed wordlessly and Harry laughed mockingly, it he was going out with insanity, he might as well do it properly.

“Tell me Tommy old boy,” Harry began in a decidedly chipper voice, the thing in front of him was so angry that the pain was seeping through his barriers which he layered up, “Your point about muggles being disgusting my have merit.” Harry nodded, “I mean, fucking a snake is vile and your dad was a muggle wasn’t he.” Harry concluded that Voldemort was paralysed with utter fury because he didn’t look as if he was breathing.

“I know that your mother was compared to an animal in appearance, but I didn’t know that she _was_ and animal. What breed was she? And does that mean you hatched from an egg or were you a strange live born snakeling?” Harry saw the tip of his wand glow green just as the magic built in the air, he dived out of the way and rolled on the ground just as the killing curse blasted in to the gravestone he was previously tied upon, Harry snatched up his wand as Voldemort screamed in utter rage, the mans fury was felt within the air as he yelled out curses and orders. Harry snapped in to action, he began flinging hexes and curses at the death eaters before they could get their bearings, he relied on his reflexes to avoid the returned fire.

“Potter is mine,” Voldemort screamed and Harry rolled his eyes.

“ _Confringo,_ ” he flung the curse at the nearest death eater who was flung back and cracked against a gravestone. He was making leeway when a furious hissing caught his attention, Harry didn’t have time to block the attack from an angry snake and the _Crucio_ sent by Voldemort, he took the spell, he cursed the snake and dived in to the spell. Pain. Unimaginable pain coursed through him and despite his best efforts he screamed, he felt the will to live leaving him, but he fought, he would not go out like this after nearly getting away. After what seemed like an eternity, the curse was lifted and Harry breathed in relief, he rolled over and pushed himself shakily to his feet, his nerves gave protest, which he ignored.

“Well that wasn’t very nice, I was trying to be friendly,” Harry commented in a hoarse voice, he dodged the next spell directed at him.

“You are mine now, Potter,” Voldemort hissed and Harry shook his head.

“Honestly Tom, if you want hatchlings of your own, I'm sure Nagini will be very willing to oblige.” Harry was forced to hit the floor and roll out of the way.

“I really don’t think it will be too bad, honour your dad’s line with sleeping with another animal, like father like son and all.” Harry was getting himself medicated after this, he summoned a death eater in the way of whatever curse came with Voldemort’s snarl. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the cup and Cedric’s stunned form, he nearly cheered, but he didn’t let it show.

“See, you have entirely too much anger in your soul.” Harry told him seriously returning a few curses, he twisted out of the way and dived behind a gravestone.

“You should see a councillor about that, they would have you medicated.” Harry yelled.

“Come out and face me,” Voldemort shouted and Harry laughed out loud, he rolled out of the way just at the stone blew up,

“ _Diffindo, Reducto, Incendio,”_ He shot them off pretty quickly and by the cry of pain someone got hit, Harry was up on his feet again and he could clearly see the cup now and it was mere feet away.

“So much anger cannot be good for you, Tom.” Harry ducked and was forced to raise a shield as the remaining death eaters, which was a surprisingly small number Harry realised with glee, were all focussing on him, he summoned as much magic as he could and waved his wand in a sweeping motion.

“ _Bombarda Maxima,_ ” there was a massive boom and most of them were thrown back off their feet, unfortunately Voldemort was not and Harry was hit with a nasty cutter and another _Crucio._ When Harry opened his eyes after the curse was lifted, Voldemort was stood by his feet with a cruel illusion of a smirk on the monstrous face, Harry’s heart pounded as the reality of death settled, at least he had gone down with a fight.

“How does it feel to know your attempts were futile?” He hissed down at him gleefully and even at that moment Harry continued with his insanity, he grinned back at him.

“Fucking fantastic Snake-face,” Voldemort hissed and Harry laughed, it had a slight hysterical edge to it and made him sound a little more than crazy. Harry looked at Voldemort with burning green eyes and an idea suddenly popped in to his head when he realised just where Voldemort was stood.

“You are about to join your filthy mudblood mother,” Voldemort snarled and Harry’s eyes flashed before he smirked.

“And I'm about to kick a man where it hurts, however I am unsure how it works for hybrids, desperate times and all that.” Voldemort was about to speak when Harry kicked out with as much force as he could muster, his foot collided in to Voldemort’s groin with a sickening crunch. Harry rolled and lurched to his feet, he sprinted to Cedric jumping over any obstacles in his way, when he was next to the prone form of Cedric he turned back to Voldemort and have a cheery wave.

“This is the day where you failed to kill me for the 4th time, and if you’re wondering about the 3rd time, ask Lucius about your diary.” Harry gave a mocking bow and a spell flew over his head, he blew the man a kiss and grabbed the cup while holding on to Cedric. His navel was hooked and the colours whirled around him before he slammed in to the floor and he crumpled over Cedric, Harry summoned enough effort to cast an enervate over Cedric. The boy sat up quickly and looked at Harry with wide eyes,

“You saved my life,” He breathed in awe and Harry slumped to the floor.

“You can thank me later.” He slurred now the adrenalin was leaving him he was in agony and exhausted, he was aware of the cheering crowds and somehow pulled himself up, Cedric supported him which Harry was thankful for. His eyes scanned the stands where he saw his family pushing their way through to him furiously, Remus was the first to reach him and he took Harry’s weight from Cedric.

“Cub, what happened, we saw the portkey, we need to get you to madam Pomfrey.” Harry shook his head, he stumbled in to Sirius and gripped the man’s robes.

“He’s back,” he gasped, “Call an emergency wizengamot meeting now in my name, backing from you, Neville, Luna and Bones if you can get to her, full session with pencieve and Veritaserum.” Harry told him, if they didn’t get the word out then the crazy thing could build up a base and if Harry didn’t show them the truth, people like Malfoy could convince Fudge to deny the truth.

“What, that’s not important now pup, you’re a mess.”

“No Siri, you have to do it now before Malfoy gets to Fudge, Remus will take me, go now please.” Harry all but begged and Sirius looked like he was warring with himself before nodding and disappearing. Luna flung herself at Harry next minute and Harry had a job of staying on his feet, he wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed in to his shoulder.

“I was so scared,” she cried and Harry soothed her.

“I'm back now,” He swayed slightly and she released him, Dumbledore swept over looking unusually grave.

“Harry, what happened?”

“He’s back sir, Voldemort’s back,” Harry told him and swayed again, Remus lifted him in to his arms and carried him to the hospital wing, Harry could hear Cedric state that he was fine thanks to Harry even though he was led to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and gave a gasp when she saw him, Harry flashed a tired grin and was placed down by a bed, he was so exhausted and he was shaking so bad that Remus had to help him change, but he couldn’t even manage to be embarrassed about that fact. He was placed in the bed where Madam Pomfrey began her work, Harry obediently drank all the nasty tasting potions she handed him gladly and the pain slowly left him, Dumbledore came sweeping in with the Weasley’s minus Ron who was already present with Hermione, Luna and Neville.

“A dreamless sleep for you Mr Potter, you should feel right a rain tomorrow.” She handed him a final phial and Harry smiled at her.

“Thanks,”

“I'm sorry to have to ask this of you Harry, but I need to know what happened when you touched the cup before you sleep.” Remus snarled at him.

“Are you insane old man?” He demanded.

“The memories are fresher now, it will only hurt him to have to relive them tomorrow.” Dumbledore reasoned and Harry internally scoffed.

“Headmaster,” Harry called catching both their attentions, “Fuck you,” with that he downed the potion and as he slipped in to oblivion, he caught sight of Remus pleased grin before it was masked.

 


End file.
